Frozen Ride
by ariblack10
Summary: what if Max had a twin brother named Frozen. what if only she, Fang and Iggy knew of him, what if he and Fang were BFF's. meet Frozen ride, he's not your average teenage bird-kid, he is called frozen for a reason almost everything he touches freezes. inspired by the movie Frozen


**Frozen: Ari does not own Maximum ride, only me, myself, and I, oh and my guitar.**

* * *

><p>Today my sister and her flock are coming home there was a knock on my door.<p>

"Frozen" max said

"Go away"

"Frozen, do you want to build a snowman" she asked,

_Oh no, the killer question_

So I said

"Of course I want to build a snowman  
>there I've said it I've confessed<br>but I need to stay locked up inside  
>although I hate to hide<br>I know it's for the best  
>you know you're still my best friend<br>I wish that I  
>could be out there by your side<br>of course I want to build a snowman  
>Oh, how I'd love to build a snowman<p>

Of course I want to build a snowman  
>and run around and dance and play<br>I'm really lonely stuck inside my room  
>my life's all doom and gloom<br>but I have got to stay  
>(hang in there Frozen)<br>I know you're feeling lonely  
>I know I am too<br>but my powers will not subside  
>conceal, don't feel<br>conceal, don't feel

Maximum,  
>yes, I know you're out there<br>that must have been rough on your own  
>but now my powers have grown much to strong<br>I've feared this all along  
>must be alone<br>you deserve much better  
>than what I can be<br>there is nothing that I can do  
>of course I want to build a snowman<br>Oh, how I'd love to build a snowman"

"Please we need you" Max said

"Fine I give up" I said and opened the door

"Frozen!" she ran over to hug me but I sidestepped her but pretended to like clasp luckily one of my coughing fits came on then "Frozen"

"I'm okay" I said and we walked down to the den only Max, Fang, and Iggy knew of me

"Guys this is Frozen" max said and a boy our age that I did not recognize laughed I started getting cold because off that, max pulled her hand away "he is my twin brother, Dylan stop laughing before he freezes something" then Fang started laughing and I mean his full-out laugh when he's with me he's open because were best buddies

"Hey….M…Max….remember….W…when…frozen…F…froze…the…F…floor" he said

"Yeah" max said

"I got into some big trouble then" I said

"I remember when you froze Jeb's coffee" Ella said

"Ha, ha"

"when you froze the principle at school" Iggy said

"I never did that" I said

"When you froze the news paper because it made you mad" fang said

"I'm going to freeze you if you don't shut up" I said

"don't you dare do that because I'm the only one you really can get along with beside max but she doesn't count because she's your sister and you two fffffff tttttttttt fffffffff ssssssss" I clamped my hand over his mouth, god that kid can go on forever

"So frozen do you have wings" Dylan asked

"Why, yes I do" I said letting the frozen beauties spread

"Your wings. They are. They are frozen in ice" Nudge said

"They don't call me frozen for no reason" I told her. Fang had a gleam in his eye "what are you up to fang"

"Ohhhh. Nothing" his voice went up high

"Your lying" I said and the younger ones gasped

"How do you do that we can never tell if he's lying" Gazzy asked

"It's nothing I was thinking about singing but Dylan will laugh" he said I went up to him and whispered in his ear

"well if they laugh they laugh nothing we can do about it, just be yourself, I'm going to go get my guitar" I ran up there and got it and strummed the first few strings

"we signed our cards lettered BFF's  
>you got a million ways to make me laugh<br>your looking out for me you got my back  
>so good, to have you around<br>you know the secrets I could never tell  
>and when I'm quiet you break my shell<br>don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
>cuz' you keep my feet on the ground<p>

You're a true friend  
>you're here till the end<br>you pull me aside when something ain't right  
>talk with me now and into the night<br>till it's alright again  
>you're a true friend<p>

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
>somehow your never out of second chances<br>wont say I told you when I'm wrong again  
>I'm so lucky…. That I found<p>

A true friend  
>you're here till the end you pull me a side when something ain't right<br>talk with me now and into the night  
>till it's alright a again<p>

True friends will go to the end of the earth  
>till they find the things you need<br>friends hang on through the ups and downs  
>cuz` they got someone to believe in<p>

A true friend  
>you're here till the end<br>you pull me aside when something ain't right  
>talk with me now and into the night<br>no need to pretend, oh yeah  
>a true friend<br>you're here till the end  
>you pull me a side when something ain't right<br>talk with me now and into the night  
>till it's alright again<br>you're a true friend  
>you're a true friend<br>you're a true friend" Fang sang

"so fang is" Dylan started

"frozen my best friend yea, we do this a lot, he doesn't sing he plays, he really hates to sing I don't know why, ohhhh, did you know if you say wired ten times in a row fast it makes a tounge twister, speaking of twister frozen is the boss at that game no clue how but he always beats everyone he plays at it, I'm the beast at sing party 107 you still have that game right. And well, uh I'll shut up now"

"I sing when I feel like it" I said " do you want to hear me sing"

* * *

><p><strong>alrighty, well I don't know how long this ones going to last, something I wrote a while back so excuse all the singing<strong>


End file.
